Back to Brittanic
by Dancing Stormtrooper
Summary: [looks at the number of reviews] It's not that bad is it?
1. Accident

Back to Brittanic  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one, except for the officers used in this story. I made them up special for the story.  
  
Author's Note: In 1923 Rose suffers an accident and goes into a coma. There, she finds herself on the decks of Brittanic, Titanic's sister ship.

* * *

Intro: Accident  
  
It was a hot summer day at the Dewitt-Bukater's ranch home in Arizona. Rose hated the location of the ranch, in the middle of a dry, arid desert with hardly any water and no pastures for the horses at the ranch. Her mom insisted on buying it, saying it would give them some place to go if the money ever ran out and they couldn't affored to live in their fancy house anymore.  
  
_"If the money ever ran out, which I know it won't, you couldn't affored to keep the ranch. You'd have to sell it, along with everything else."_ Rose thought to herself, walking down the dusty path that led to the stables, getting her shoes and the bottom of her riding dress all dusty. She opened the gate and walked over to her favorite horse, a beautiful black stallion with a white star on the front of his head.   
  
Rose got him as a courting gift from on of the many men her mother tried to shove on her. He lasted all but three months before Rose rejected him. She just couldn't live with that pompus, stuck up ass for the rest of her life.  
  
"Come on White Star." She said, guiding the horse out of the stable and out onto the path. She personally didn't like his name, it brought back too many memories of a certian ship and the incidents that occured on it. That was the only name he'd respond to though so she had no choice but to call him that.   
  
She mounted him and began to trot up the path, which wound a good ten miles around the ranch. Rose noticed that White Star wasn't acting like himself today. He was jumpy, like he sense that something bad was going to happen but didn't know when.  
  
"Steady boy." She told him, tighting her hold on the reins. She guided him up a small hill near the back of the ranch. When he got over it, he stopped and started backing up fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong boy?" Rose asked, before hearing the unmistakable rattle of a Rattlesnake. White Star reared up at the noise, whinnying in fear.  
  
"Whoh boy. Steady." Rose told him, trying to keep her grip on the reins but couldn't. She slid off the back of him, landing hard on the ground. White Star then ran off, leaving the an injured rose and a cloud of dust in his wake.  
  
The last thing Rose heard before blacking out was the rattlesnake, rattling its warning at her.

* * *

That was the beginning of the story. Hope you like it!

Drop a review in the mailbox on the way out!


	2. On Brittanic

Back to Brittanic  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
Author's Note: In 1923 Rose suffers an accident and goes into a coma. There, she finds herself on the decks of Brittanic, Titanic's sister ship.

* * *

Chapter 1: On Brittanic  
  
Rose came to to the sound of crashing waves and the smell of the sea air. She realized something was very wrong. She opened her eyes, moaning slightly at the pain the light from the setting sun brought her.  
  
"About time you're awake." A female, American voice said from her side. She looked toward the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, looking at the owner of the voice, a young girl with jeans and a powder blue shirt that read "Time Travelers" on it.  
  
"I'm just someone who accompanies time travlers such as yourself. My name's Faye." She said, sitting at the foot of the cot and crossing her denim clad legs.  
  
"Time travelers?" Rose inquired, pushing herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Yeah. You're on board the HMHS Brittanic, the biggest ship on the seas, for now." Faye informed her, pushing her short, Irish Setter hair behind her ear.  
  
Rose looked around, the sights that she saw confirmed that Faye was right. She saw the lifeboat davits and the cot-lined Promenede deck.   
  
"This ship seems familar. It's like I was here before." Rose told Faye, looking around.  
  
"Well, it would probably be familar to someone that was on Titanic. This is her sister ship you know."   
  
"Did you say Titanic?" Rose said, going pale with fear and going dry in the mouth.  
  
"Yeah. Uh-oh, you were on Titanic weren't you?" Faye said, realizing that what she said might have been the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Are you okay?" Faye asked, noticing Rose's pale face.   
  
"I think I'm going to-" Rose said, before she was cut off by a overpowering wave of nausea. Luckily Faye grabbed a bucket from nearby or there would've been a mess.   
  
"I hope no one needed this bucket." Faye said, throwing the contents of the bucket overboard.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Faye apologized, helping Rose lie back onto the cot.  
  
"It's all right, you didn't know." Rose told her, wiping her mouth off on her white golve. White glove? She wasn't wearing white gloves before she was wearing black gloves. She then looked down her front and noticed she was wearing a white Nurses uniform.   
  
"Why am I wearing this outfit? Where's my other one?" She asked, starting to get more scared and confused then she all ready was.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You're a nurse." Faye said. "This is a hospital ship you know. Someone's coming, gotta go." Faye said quickly and dissappeared.  
  
"Good you're awake. How are you feeling? You got a pretty nasty bump on your head." A pretty, dark haired nurse asked her.  
  
"Say you're fine. Don't show that's anything's wrong. It'll arouse suspicion." Faye's voice told Rose from in her head.  
  
"I'm fine, I guess." Rose told the Nurse, who helped her out of the cot.  
  
"Are you well enough to help? We got wounded troops coming on from Moudros and we need all the help we could get." She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rose told her, taking a deep breath to will down the nervosness she was feeling.  
  
"Nurse Dawson, Nurse Jessop. Your help is needed." One of the other nurses informed them.  
  
"Well, let's go." The nurse told Rose, leading her to where the troops were getting loaded on.

* * *

Doctor, is she going to be okay?" A visabley worried Ruth asked a doctor, who was examining Rose. Ruth found her a few hours after the accident and called a Doctor, who helped her transport her to her bed.  
  
"She's in a coma." The doctor told her. He had to catch her before she fainted from shock.  
  
"Is there a chance she'll come out of it?" She asked the doctor weakly as he sat her in a chair.  
  
"There's a Fifty-fifty chance." He told her. "I'll be off now. Call if there's any change in her." With that he left, leaving Ruth to worry for her daughter alone.

* * *

Hopefully this'll get more interesting in the next chapter.  
  
I know Violet Jessop was a stewardress and not a nurse, but she did have Nurse training, so I had her put it to use in this story.


	3. His Brother

Back to Brittanic  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
Author's Note:In 1923 Rose suffers an accident and goes into a coma. There, she finds herself on the decks of Brittanic, Titanic's sister ship.

* * *

Chapter 2: His Brother  
  
Rose followed Nurse Jessop down to where the wounded were being loaded on. Rose saw how bad some of the men were wounded and her stomach immedietly protested. Arms and legs were blown off, blood soaked anything they were laying on, and visible bullet holes still wept blood. The smell of infection, blood, and even death made her even more nauseated, almost to the point of vomiting.  
  
"Don't get sick now. We need to transport them to ICU and Surgury." Voilet told her, noticing how pale Rose got.  
  
"It's hard not to." Rose told her, swallowing her nausea down. She then grabbed the end of a stretcher and help Violet get a man who looked like her was shot in the arm down to ICU. Rose looked at the man's bloodied face and saw that he looked very familer. His blonde hair, his half open blue eyes, his boyishly cute face. If he didn't have a thin blonde mustache on his lip, he would've looked just like. . .   
  
Jack.  
  
She gasped, almost dropping her end of the stretcher.   
  
"Are you okay?" Violet asked her.  
  
"This man, he looks almost just like someone I knew a long time ago." She told her, shaking off the memory of that horrible night that threatened to assult her mind. She made it to ICU and got him onto a cot.  
  
"Here wear this." Voilet told Rose, handing her a Surgon's mask and ut one on herself. "You don't want to get any dieases now." Rose couldn't take her eyes off the man. If she didn't know better, she would've thought that this _was_ him.   
  
"Nurse Jessop, do you know that man's name by any chance?" Rose asked Violet.  
  
She flipped through some papers "John Dawson." She answered.  
  
"Dawson?" Rose thought and looked over at the man. Maybe he was related. He looked so much like him, he could be his brother.  
  
"Does that have any relatives names on it?" Rose asked Violet.  
  
"No, just personal information and what wounds or dieases they have." She answered, walking off to care for more patients.  
  
"He sure looks like Jack." Faye said, appearing behind Rose.  
  
"How do you know Jack?" Rose asked, turning to face Faye.  
  
"I was on Titanic with some guy named Carlson(A/N: If you played the Titanic game, you'll know who this is)and I saw him. Cute guy. His friend was cute too."   
  
"He's dead you know. He died on. . . you know. . . "  
  
"Yeah I know." Faye said, feeling her pain. "But maybe you can talk to this guy, he is Jack's brother you know." Faye told her, then dissappeared.  
  
_"He is his brother. That explains why they look so much alike."_ She thought, examining John's face.  
  
"Could you clean him up?" Voilet asked her, helping another nurse with a paitent that got his leg blown off.  
  
"Yeah sure." She reached for some disinfectent and a steril white cloth that was place by her side and got to work on cleaning him. He winced slightly at the solution's sting, but stayed quiet through the whole cleaning process. He had some nice cuts on his face, one on his cheekbone that needed stitches. How would she stitch him up? She knew nothing like that.  
  
"I'll walk you through it." Faye's voice told Rose. Rose picked the needle and thread from the supplies up and let Faye walk her through it. John gritted his teeth and gripped the sheets in pain but that's all he did until she was done.  
  
"Thanks." She thought quickly.  
  
"No problem." Faye said. "I'm here if you need me."

* * *

Short, but this is an important part of the story. I'll explain John's background in the next chapter.


End file.
